<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Made Me Soup?? by daisy_appreciation_week</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914800">You Made Me Soup??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_appreciation_week/pseuds/daisy_appreciation_week'>daisy_appreciation_week</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Made Me Soup??//The Best Medicine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Timequake, dousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_appreciation_week/pseuds/daisy_appreciation_week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy comes home from a mission feeling a little off. NBD, until she’s sneezing and can barely stand. Luckily, Daniel has a miracle soup recipe. Super fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Made Me Soup??//The Best Medicine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2231271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Made Me Soup??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiiii!!! this is my first fic ever, so let me know if you like it!! i tried to capture daniel and daisy’s dynamic and apply it here. hope you enjoy, and drink some water!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy felt like crap. She just got back home from a long, long mission that seemed as if it had dragged on for weeks (it hadn’t). More importantly, she felt like she hadn’t seen Daniel for weeks (she had, in fact, seen him just six days ago). The night air was chilly as she trudged up the stairs to one of her safe-houses. She frequently crashed here after missions, so she wasn’t surprised when Daniel opened the door and bear-hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Umph</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Daisy was sore, and her head hurt like a hangover made of bees, but Daniel’s soothing presence relaxed her. He lifted her chin and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. Sousa would love nothing more than to hold her like this for a couple hours minimum, he knew that Daisy needed time to decompress by herself after missions. He helped her inside and shut the door behind them. Daisy’s stomach growled. She peered inside the fridge and settled for a tomato and cheese sandwich. Daisy sat at the kitchen island and munched tiredly. Daniel sat on the couch and silently studied her. Something, he thought, is off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?” he called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea?” she replied, around a mouthful of bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you, uh, feeling okay?” The genuine concern in his voice caused Daisy to sit up some and look over herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look that bad?” she wasn’t offended, just surprised. There were a couple tears in the legs and one on the side of her suit from the brambles she had had to run through, and she wore dirt all over her face from the dust that had kicked up after she quaked the enemy assailants back about fifty feet. She honestly didn’t think she looked that bad. A tiny frown appeared on her face before Daniel quickly shut down her train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you look amazing as always,” Daniel got up quickly and stepped across the dark wood paneled floor into the old tiles that covered the ground in the kitchen. “No, Dais, that isn’t what I’m saying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he reached her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. Daniel had to admit, she looked very cute when she was tired. However, he was too worried about how out of it she looked that he couldn’t fully appreciate her adorable state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what? Do I have leaves in my hair or something? I could’ve sworn I got them all out!” she began to comb her hair out with her fingers. Daniel just grinned. When she was satisfied that there weren’t any leaves in her hair, she glanced back up at him. His hands were on his hips, and he was using his new prosthetic leg that Jemma and Fitz had designed for him. She returned his grin and hopped off the counter so that she could wrap her arms around his gorgeous shoulders. Suddenly, her vision swam with little black dots and she couldn’t quite get her balance. Daniel reached out to steady her with a little more than worry in his eyes this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that,” Daisy grinned wider, “I’m actually falling for you.” Daniel let out a low sort of chuckle and sighed. “Daisy, I think you need some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy patted his chest and nodded. “Probably.” As she said it, she let out an involuntary yawn, “Okay, so definitely. I need sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy began to walk back to her bedroom. It was cozy, and the colors reminded her of her bunk on the zephyr. There was a large bed with an old, wooden nightstand to match in the corner, and a few bean bag chairs and a short floor desk so that she could work at night. The bed was covered in comfy quilts and a soft, lavender duvet. No one would have guessed that a superhero lived here except for the hexagonal panels lining the walls, ceiling, and floor. Simmons and Daisy agreed to install them after Daisy almost leveled the house during a nightmare. It had been Daniel who suggested painting them, so that she wouldn’t feel as enclosed, like a caged animal. Daisy had been all for protecting those around her, insisted on it even. That doesn’t mean she didn’t feel weird having her bedroom look like the containment module. So, with Daniel, Coulson, and May’s help, she painted the walls a homey grey and covered the floor in colourful mix-matched rugs. She left the ceiling white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy trudged over to her bed and slowly started taking her gear off, but got stuck with the zips and hidden ties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh, Sou-” she coughed, “I need some help!” Her voice was muffled by the fabric of her suit. Daniel came to lean on the door frame. He smirked at the sight before him. Daisy’s arms were twisted behind her trying to undo a zipper, but had gotten caught while trying to pull it down. Subsequently, the material she had already loosened in the front rose up to reveal her tan, toned stomach. He walked over slowly and put his hands on her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm, Danny-boy, if you want me to sleep you need to just help me out of this damn suit!” she heard a chuckle and a soft ‘okay’ in response. He reached around her and undid the zipper, freeing her hands of the black fabric. She pulled the top over her head and went to get a sleep shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel stopped her. “I’ll get it. You just relax.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy was too tired to argue. She undressed from the rest of the suit and took the over-sized, comfy clothes he gathered. She pecked his cheek before going to the bathroom to wash her face and put the clothes on. Daniel watched her walk into the bathroom, a bright pink blush on his cheeks when she turned around and noticed him staring. At least he didn’t cover his eyes when she changed anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy closed the door and turned the lights on in the bathroom. This was the first time she was able to good look at herself after the mission. She really did look like hell. The scars on her stomach and legs were a tad irritated from wearing her tac gear for so long, and her eyes also looked red. She ignored it and made a mental note to use the healing ointment Jemma had packed in her duffel bag on the red, raised tissue. She leaned forward to get a better look at herself. Her nose itched. Daisy quickly forgot about it as she finished getting ready for bed and slipped into the shirt and shorts that Daniel had handed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she stepped out of the bathroom, Daniel wasn’t there, but she could hear him in the living room down the hall. She still felt horrible, but the warm, coffee-and-vanilla scent that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daniel</span>
  </em>
  <span> lulled her into a deep sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Daisy woke up the next morning, she felt absolutely disgusting. She grumbled as she tried to sit up. Her head was pounding, the pressure centered right between her eyebrows. She noticed the bottle of water and pills sitting on her bedside table, and promptly took them. Her nose </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, and her body was achier than it had been last night. She could probably sleep for another hour. Instead, she forced herself onto wobbly legs to take a scalding hot shower. The steam felt good on her muscles, and cleared her senses enough that she could properly breathe. She dressed in a clean t-shirt that she recognized as one of Sousa’s and a pair of grey sweatpants (also Sousa’s, Daisy stole them). Daisy trekked down the hall towards the warm, inviting couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel felt more than heard Daisy arrive in the living room, but only turned around when he heard a large </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisy! Are you okay? What happened?” Daisy was currently laying on the floor next to a fallen lamp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow…” she . “I turned the corner and this lamp was here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel crutched over to her, then gracefully sat down beside her. “Sorry Dais, didn’t know the lamp was an enemy combatant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a tired laugh. “I should’ve looked. I don’t feel great right now. I was practically sleepwalking down the hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked over Daisy. He noticed she was wearing his clothes, and tried not to show exactly how that affected him. Daisy snapped him out of his reverie with a small sneeze. Without missing a beat, he handed her his handkerchief. Daisy still thought it odd that he had one, but felt extremely glad he did. Daniel thought he heard a low mumble of ‘cute square’, but couldn’t be sure. Daisy was definitely cute, even when sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy groaned as she clutched her head. Daniel swung himself up, and she noticed his leg was… not a leg. Daisy smiled. Knowing that he felt safe enough in her house to relax and not wear his prosthetic made a little bubble of warmth blossom in her chest. Daniel reached a hand down to help her up, and with expert balance, helped her up to her feet. He pressed the cool back of his hand to her forehead. Daisy leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That feels good. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel gave her a quizzical stare. “Has anyone ever taken care of you while you were sick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy was incredulous. “I’m not sick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel replied with a raised eyebrow and took his hand away from her head. She leaned forward slightly, chasing his hand before stopping herself. It dawned on Daniel that she hadn’t had parents to take care of her when she was a kid, and there was no way she would have let the team nurse her if she came down with something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Daniel led her over to the couch and handed her a thick blanket. She took it and tried to spread it over her legs. Daniel laughed a little as she failed miserably. Daisy pouted and sighed, frustrated. Daniel took the blanket and flourished it, then laid it gently over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Square,” she teased. An adorable square.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> square, though.” Daniel grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm, then her knuckles and wrist. Daisy didn’t want to admit how good it made her feel. Daniel got up as he directed her to stay there. “I’ll get some stuff to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy dozed in and out while Sousa gathered what he needed. She could smell something delicious in the kitchen, and heard Sousa walking around. When he was finished, he woke Daisy up with a shake of her shoulder. He carefully helped her sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he stated, with a mischievous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go… where?” she questioned. The look in Sousa’s eye was making her slightly nervous. No, not nervous… just jittery with anticipation. Huh. Daniel started to walk away, checking over his shoulder to see if she was coming. She quickly shook her head and got up. She followed him down the hall to the bathroom, where a warm bath was waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” Daniel was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, and staring at </span>
  <span>Daisy as if she was the only light in the universe. His gaze made her feel all mushy inside, and she pushed down the tears that almost welled up. Daisy told herself it was because she was sick (but we all know it wasn’t). Daniel broke eye contact and pushed himself off the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the kitchen,“ Daniel winked and gave her kiss on the cheek, then left Daisy standing dumbfounded next to the tub. "Holler if you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She touched where he kissed and promptly undressed. The bath felt like heaven. If only she could keep her eyes open… </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was woken around fifteen minutes later by the smell of something she could only describe as mouthwatering coming from the kitchen. She toweled off and put on a t-shirt and the shorts she wore the night before. She tip-toed to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Daniel. Daisy rested her head in between his shoulder blades. She lifted her head and he turned around to place his hands on her waist, slowly pulling her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is safe next to a stove.” Daisy quipped. Daniel murmured something incoherent in her hair. She peered over his shoulder to see what he was cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soup?” Daisy questioned, “You… made me soup?” Daniel suddenly seemed shy. He looked away, unsure if he was stepping too far, or if she even liked soup. Even groggy and sick, Daisy picked up on this. She threw her arms around him and whispered into his shoulder. “Thank you, Daniel. No one’s ever done this kind of thing for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face warmed at hearing her call him Daniel. It wasn’t often that she did that, usually she stuck to a silly nickname or called him ‘Sousa’ out of habit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Daniel leaned in for a kiss, but Daisy quickly leaned away. Daniel sent her a confused, pouty, adorable glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t want you to get sick,” she stuttered by way of explanation, “You should probably stay away until I’m feeling better.” In spite of her words, when Sousa slowly leaned in, she mirrored his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you do admit you’re sick.” Daniel whispered with a triumphant smile. Daisy wanted to argue, but realized there was no way out of this. She pushed him away and shuffled over to the living room, flopping dramatically on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fine! I’m sick.” Daisy closed her eyes to go back to sleep, then remembered the soup that Daniel was currently pouring into bowls, and sat up. He brought it over and carefully handed it to her. She tried a spoonful and burnt her tongue the first time. When she tried again, she looked up through her lashes at Daniel sitting beside her, intently waiting for her verdict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she half-moaned with delight. “You need to cook more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel watched her eat the soup quietly, and took her bowl to the sink when she was finished. When he got back, Daisy had turned on the TV and was watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Singing in the Rain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He smiled at the familiar picture. They spent the next couple hours watching old movies and cuddling. Daisy had protested at first, but gave in when Daniel threatened to tell Jemma she was sick. Daisy happily drifted to sleep with her head on Daniel’s chest and the rest of her wrapped around him like a koala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up early the next morning, and somehow got up without waking Daniel. She padded over to the fridge to pour a cup of orange juice, swallowing a couple pills to help get rid of the last dregs of her cold. She felt really good. Better than good, actually. She felt warm and loved and she had a soft smile on her face as she watched Daniel snooze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little did Daisy know, Daniel had absolutely caught her cold. Daisy also didn’t know exactly how needy Daniel is when he’s sick. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>